


Slash

by TooAceForThisShit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff for the most part, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Keith and Lance meet up on a mission things don’t go as planned for the newly reunited couple.





	Slash

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while now and I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I wrote it, it’s unedited but I wanted to put it out before I passed out for the night (it’s 2AM rip)

Lance watched it happen is slow motion. 

They were in a middle of a fight, they had met up with Keith on the ship they were infiltrating, the battle was intense. 

It was just him and Keith against 16+ Galra and drones. 

He was doing everything he could with his long range weapon, and keeping everyone on the castle up to date. 

He’d finished off another enemy when he turned to find a Galra lungding at Keith. Keith’s back was turned to fight off another drone, and before Lance could even think about the Galra behind him and grabbed Keith by his hair, the noise Keith had made sounded like a kicked dog, his feet off the ground.

The drone he was fighting went in for a slash, it wasn’t a deep cut but blood still leaked out of the cut, Keith let out another little whimper. 

Lance was frozen in place, his brain was yelling at him just to shoot, get the drone away, get Keith out of the enemy’s arms and back into his. 

The moment Keith kicked his feet back and bring his sword up to his hair, Lance shoot the drone, it falling to the ground with a hollow clank as Keith’s hair fell to the floor with nearly silent slash of his sword-now dagger. 

Keith spinned around cutting the Galra’s throat, falling with gurgling cry and a heavy thump. 

Keith fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, breathing in a choked off breath, Lance is brought back to the present, rushing over to his boyfriend, sliding on his knees he puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder, him slumping into him. 

He laughs,”Bye hair,” 

“Keith, keith, keith--you’re so stupid,”running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair.  
It’s uneven and choppy as you’d expect, from litterrily cutting it from the enemy’s grip. 

As much as Lance teased Keith about having a mullet in the god forsaken age, he’d liked the long hair.

“Let’s get you out of here,” He picks him up watching as he tightened his grip over his stomach.”Sorry,” he whispered kissing his forehead. 

“We have to get the intel,”Keith interjected.”I’ll be fine for a few more minutes--”Keith already sounded breathless.

“No, no, nope, not happening, I’m getting you out of here, and we’re headed back to the castle, you can report to the marmora from there,”Lance stated, not taking no for an answer. He started to where he left red, luckily the blade had dropped Keith off instead of with a suttle.

This isn’t how he wanted their reunion go, he had it all planned out, from the hugging to the dinner. But here he is carrying his stabbed boyfriend, who just chopped off all his hair.

God, they needed a break. 

“But--”Keith tried to explain. 

As much as he felt bad about cutting the poor guy off again, “Shush, I’m cradling you in my arms, be quiet and enjoy,” He hums, with a small smirk. 

Keith slaps him, grumbling a shut up under his breath. His breathing hitches once more. 

“God, my boyfriend is stupid getting stabbed--” 

“Lightly stabbed!” Keith snapped, pouting the way he does when upset. 

Rolling his eyes, Lance kept walking trying to go as fast as he could without jolting him too much. 

They were settled in the cockpit not long after, Keith in his lap with his head leaning on his shoulder. Lance started to pilot back.

He’d gotten everything he needed for the mission it could’ve gone better--of course. 

He reach out a transmission to Allura, she picked up right away. 

“Hello, princess!”He cheered. 

“Lance,” 

“Hi, yeah, I got everything, but it seems my idiot of a boyfriend thought it was a good idea to get “lightly stabbed”” 

Allura stares a moment, “What does lightly stabbed mean? Can you lightly stab someone?” 

“That’s what I said!”Keith hits him on his chest plate,”Anyway, please set up a pod we’re on our way,” 

_____________________________

Keith took some talking into to get in the pod, but once that was settled all they had to do was wait. 

And Lance waited, looking up at his frozen features it seemed surreal, if he had only gotten there in time and instead of freezing up, Keith would be okay, he wouldn’t be stuck in a cryopod nonetheless for their first 16 hours of seeing each other in what felt like months. 

His hair was gone, it looked weird without it. It wasn’t bad though it showed off his neck and jawline better. 

It wasn’t Keith though. 

Hunk dropped by at some point bringing food, and a chat. But Lance couldn’t pay attention really, everything went in one ear and out the other. 

Hunk was the best friend he could ever ask for, it didn’t get rid of the fact that he had ADHD and a boyfriend in a sleep chamber. 

Pidge also came by sitting quietly and tinkering on whatever, she’d look up at Keith’s sleeping face once in a while. 

She didn’t try talking, which was good. He probably wouldn’t be able to listen to her either. 

Shiro pushed him out of the room saying he needed sleep, and that he’d stay with his brother. 

So Lance laid in his bed and stared at his ceiling. On the way back to the castle Keith that kept blinking heavily and almost passing out, he’d managed to keep him awake with little stories and things. 

Before he knows it he’s waking up, he bolts straight up when he remembers the day before, slipping on his shoes, and running down the hallways. 

He stops right outside the medical wing, taking a few deep breaths, and walks in. 

Shiro’s passed out on the floor, and Keith’s pod still has a few more hours to go. 

So, he wakes up Shiro as best he can without startling him, he brushes him off when he’s awake telling him to catch a few more z’s before the rest are up, he doesn’t fight it much. 

Lance settles back in his place from last night, this time with a shitty thin blanket he found in cabinet in the wing. 

The pod pushes him from his thoughts, either hours or seconds later, with a hiss of the doors opening. 

He’s on his feet, grabbing Keith around his waist before he Keith even knows what’s going on. 

He holds him close to his chest, rubbing his lower back where his hands rest. Keith lets out a little noise, he’s tense for a second, shifting a slightly, his arms wrap around his neck, hiding his face in his shoulder. “I missed you,” Keith mumbles. 

Lance feels himself relaxing more, Keith’s safe, “I missed you, too.” he holds him tighter if it’s even possible. 

This was the hug he’d been waiting for, he reaches up playing with keith’s now short hair, he’ll need to clean it up. 

Lance’s rubs his scalp.”I’ll need to think of a new nickname,” 

Keith snorts, kissing his neck lightly, “Please don’t”

**Author's Note:**

> Keith totally grows his hair back way longer and Lance always braids it for him before any fight so it doesn’t happen again. (He still calls it a mullet, and claims to hate it) 
> 
> Tumblr: intergalactic-goblin
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
